The invention relates to a display for displaying variable and permanent data, particularly liquid crystal cells, having two support plates which form a chamber between themselves, a fluid which can be switched between optically different states being arranged in said chamber, having polarizers arranged on the sides of the support plates facing away from the chamber, having transparent elements arranged between the support plates in the region of the permanent data, and having a source of light arranged on the side of the cell facing away from the observer.
In such known displays, spacers which contrast optically with their background are developed in the shape of the permanent data. By the contrast with the background this permanent data is continuously visible to the observer. Since these spacers are arranged on one of the support plates in a different operation than the image electrodes are in the case of a liquid crystal cell, there may be an inaccurate association between the permanent and variable data due to manufacturing tolerances, particularly in the case of fine structures. In order to avoid this, a higher cost of manufacture must be tolerated.
It is an object of the invention to create a diplay in accordance with the foregoing which can be manufactured in a simple and uncomplicated manner.